simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims 3: Zwierzaki
|nośnik = DVD, cyfrowe pobranie |wymagania = Windows XP * Procesor P4 2,0 GHz lub porównywalny * 1 GB pamięci RAM * Karta graficzna ze 128 MB pamięci VideoRAM i obsługą funkcji Pixel Shader 2.0 * Najnowsza wersja DirectX 9.0c * Microsoft Windows XP Service Pack 2 * Przynajmniej 6,1 GB wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym plus przynajmniej 1 GB dodatkowego miejsca na zawartość modyfikowaną i zapisane gry Windows Vista i 7 * Procesor P4 2,4 GHz lub porównywalny * 1,5 GB pamięci RAM * Karta graficzna ze 128 MB pamięci VideoRAM i obsługą funkcji Pixel Shader 2.0 * Microsoft Windows Vista Service Pack 1 * Przynajmniej 6,1 GB wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym plus przynajmniej 1 GB dodatkowego miejsca na zawartość modyfikowaną i zapisane gry Dla układów zintegrowanych * Zintegrowany zestaw układów Intel, GMA seria 3 lub lepszy. * Procesor Pentium 2,6 GHz D CPU lub procesor 1,8 GHz Core 2 Duo lub porównywalny *0,5 GB dodatkowej pamięci RAM Dla Mac OS X * System operacyjny Mac OS X 10.5.7 Leopard lub nowszy * Procesor Intel Core Duo * 2 GB RAM * Karta graficzna ATI X1600 lub Nvidia 7300 GT ze 128 MB pamięci VideoRAM, lub karta Intel Integrated GMA X3100. * Przynajmniej 6,1 GB wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym plus przynajmniej 1 GB dodatkowego miejsca na zawartość modyfikowaną i zapisane gry Niniejsza gra nie uruchomi się na systemach Mac pracujących z kartami PowerPC (G3/G4/G5) lub zintegrowanymi układami klasy GMA 950. Pełna lista wymagań |sterowanie = Klawiatura, komputerowa|Myszka] |postacie = Jednorożec |otoczenie = Apaloosa Plains |temat muzyczny =}} leftThe Sims 3: Zwierzaki – piąty, oficjalny dodatek do The Sims 3. Premiera dodatku odbyła się 19 października 2011 roku, a w Polsce 21 października. Nowe rozszerzenie umożliwi Simom hodowanie własnych zwierząt. Oprócz standardowych psów i kotów pojawią się także konie! Będzie można nadawać zwierzakom cechy charakteru tak jak u Simów. Konie nie są obecne w premierze na PlayStation3 i Xbox 360 Opis left *Więcej zwierząt oznacza więcej zabawy! Tworzenie wielu unikalnych psów, kotów, i po raz pierwszy w historii koni! Czy twój Sim zdoła oswoić dzikiego konia? *Nie tylko koty, psy i konie, ale dostępna będzie również możliwość kolekcjonowania jaszczurek, żółwi, węży, ptaków, chomików i świnek morskich. *Pojawią się również zwierzęta NPC takie jak skunksy, jelenie i szopy! *Bądź zwierzakiem! Kontroluj go! Możesz gonić, kopać, walczyć i więcej. Bądź doskonałym towarzyszem lub siej spustoszenie na swojego sima!thumb|Jelonki *Zwierzęta mają swoje własne cechy! Od inteligentnego, odważnego i przyjaznego przez hydrofobowe, płochliwe, i nieświadome po delikatne, szybkie i zwinne. Określają one osobowość zwierząt Sims. *Nawet zwierzęta mogą mieć nagrody życia! *Zwierzęta mogą nauczyć się umiejętności. Koty mogą uczyć się polowania, psy mogą nauczyć się odnaleźć różne skarby w okolicy, a konie mogą nauczyć się przeskakiwać przez przeszkody. *Simy mogą wziąć swoje zwierzęta na zewnątrz! Weź Robiego do parku, Whiskersa przynieś do biblioteki, a Gwiazdkę do nowego Equestrian Center (ośrodek jeździecki).thumb|Piękne widoki nowego miasta *Trailer pokazuje, że psy są w stanie odstraszyć złodziei! Już nikt nie włamie się do twojego domu! *Wyłącznie Limited Edition! Tylko w The Sims 3 Zwierzęta Limited Edition dla komputerów PC/Mac otrzymasz sklep zoologiczny z przedmiotami które nigdzie indziej nie zdobędziesz! *Podobnie jak w The Sims 2: Zwierzaki, psy i koty są w stanie dostać pracę! Np. pies może spełniać się w zawodzie psa policyjnego, kot może zostać tajnym inspektorem. Zwierzaki też mają swój tajemny świat! Prace dla zwierząt domowych wyłącznie na PS3 i 360. *Istnieją dwie nowe dzielnice dla zwierząt! Występują one w wersji PC i dla wersji konsolowej. Ich nazwy są obecnie nieznane. Nowe okolice mogą zawierać wiele parków dla psów, dżungle dla kotów i ranczo dla koni. *Możesz adoptować lub stworzyć konia, może cię on przewozić dookoła miasta. *Tylko dla Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3, gracze będą mogli tworzyć zupełnie nowe rasy tj. tygrys retriever, chow panda, kot skunksowy, jak również inne dodatkowe zwierzęta! *Istnieją trzydzieści dwie różne rasy koni! W PS3 i 360 możesz tworzyć nowe rasy! *Nowe wzory i nowe możliwości ubarwiania! Zmień swojemu koniu grzywę i ogon na swój ulubiony kolor! To zależy tylko od twojej wyobraźni!thumb|Ciężarówka z lodami *Nową postacią specjalną jest jednorożec. *Pojawił się również samochód rozwożący lody! *Nowym miastem jest Appaloosa Plains. Inne informacje *Istnieje tryb zaawansowany w trybie tworzenia zwierzaka. *Możesz umieszczać różne warstwy na ciele zwierzęcia: kropki, paski itp. *Zupełnie nowe budynki. Nowe konstrukcja "króliczych nor". *Każde zwierze ma swoje szczególne potrzeby. *Możesz bawić się z kotami laserowym wskaźnikiem. *Jednorożce są jasne i błyszczące. *Jednorożce to magiczne stworzenia. Można się dzięki nimi teleportować. *Możesz dodać jednorożca do swojego gospodarstwa. *Simy od nastolatków wzwyż mogą ujeżdżać konie. *Psy mogą pływać w basenach. *Zwierzęta umierają tylko z powodu starości. *Możesz mieć maksimum sześć zwierząt w swoim gospodarstwie, lecz ilość wszystkich członków rodziny nie może przekroczyć dziesięć (np. sześć zwierząt i czterech Simów). *Psy będą mogły uprawiać jogging z właścicielami. *Jednorożce mogą również pomagać przy wzroście roślin. Żółw 3.png| Żółw 2.png Żółw 1.png Szop pracze.png| Psy.png| 05MAŁE.jpg Koty.png| Bilde.jpg Konie.png|K Wild and free by tora luv10-d4do831.jpg Jednorożec.png| Jednorożec_2.png Screenshot-96.jpg| 640px-Ghostpuppies.gif| *Koty, psy i konie będą miały własne cechy. *Koty mogą skakać na ladę i jeść stare wafle. *Konie mogą kopać i zwalać właścicieli. *Psy mają potrzebę destrukcji. *Dostępna jest stodoła, w której konie mogą robić bara-bara. *Możesz zarobić pieniądze na swoich zwierzętach urządzając pokazy sztuczek w mieście. *Zwierzęta nie mają pragnień życiowych. *Dodana została nowa profesja: Koniarz. *Konie śpią stojąc. *Możesz kupić zwierzęta na kilka sposobów. Ale nie w sklepie zoologicznym, który jest zawarty w wersji deluxe. Tam będą tylko akcesoria dla zwierząt. *Są dzikie zwierzęta - szopy, jelenie - ale nie można ich dodać do gospodarstwa. *Koty nie uczą się sztuczek, ale psy tak. Koty mogą się uczyć polowania. *Dojdzie nowa umiejętność - jazda konna. *Rasy koni: American Painted, Friesan, islandzki, Morgan, Palomino, Arab, achał-tekiński, Appalossa, andulazyjski, Hafflinger, Anglo-arab, irlandzki, trakeński i wiele wiecej. *Zwierzęta nie mogą być umieszczone w ośrodku wakacyjnym. *Konie mogą mieć pragnienie ćwiczeń. *Jedno źrebię przypada na ciążę (u koni), ciąża wielopłodowa (u psów i kotów). * Simowie,którzy bardzo się lubią ze swoimi zwierzętami mogą zostać "Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na zawsze''. '' Tryb tworzenia zwierzaka: *Zwierzaki mogą mieć różne ogony (konie mogą mieć pleciona). *Można dostosowywać wiele różnych rzeczy. *Tryb zaawansowany dla wszystkich zwierząt. *Dodawanie warstw - podobne do Stwórz Wzór. *Szyję można regulować suwakiem. Jest wiele różnych suwaków dla uszu, pleców, brzucha itp. *Zwierzęta pierwotnie mają trzy cechy, lecz dzięki odpowiedniej tresurze, zwierzak może zyskać nowe cechy. *Można dostosowywać poziom głosu - ciszej / głośniej. Konie - gra regularna: *Można robić zawody w ośrodku jeździeckim. *W ośrodku jeździeckim spotkamy różne rasy koni. *Jeśli Twój Sim wygra zawody jego nazwisko może ukazać się w gazecie. *Można budować własne stodoły. *Koń posiada potrzebę pragnienia. Może pić z koryta i ze stawów. *Konie - interakcje: pocieraj szyję, czesz, karm itp., wyczyść kopyta. Psy - gra regularna: *Psi park - pies może grać, biegać. *Psy mogą pływać w fontannach i basenach. *Pies może nauczyć się sztuczek np. "zdechł pies", podaj łapę, siad. *Psy mają pragnienie destrukcji. W tym wypadku może on np. przewrócić kosz. *Psy mogą uczyć się umiejętności łowieckich i kopania w poszukiwaniu skarbów. *Psy - interakcje: pocałunek, uścisk i więcej, noszenie na rękach w przypadku szczenięcia. Koty - gra regularna: *Kocia dżungla z siłownią. *Wskaźnik laserowy. *Może jeść z lady. *Koty - interakcje: uścisk, rzuć się i więcej, mogą zadrapać simów. Jednorożce: *Dzięki nim można teleportować się. *Można przygarnąć je do gospodarstwa. *Dzięki niemu możemy się teleportować po całej okolicy, nie tylko jeździć i biegać, jak na koniu. *Mogą się rozmnażać nietylko z innymi jednorożcami z końmi też. *Można na nim jeździć jak na koniu. *Można im nadawać imiona. *Posiada magiczne moce takie, jak: światło ognia - róg zmieni kolor na pomarańczowy, przekleństwo na innego Sima, błogosław Sima, wspomóc wzrost roślin. Ogólne szczegóły: *Zwierzęta domowe są wyświetlane w interfejsie kontroli użytkownika obok głowy Sima. *Możesz mieć 6 różnych zwierząt w gospodarstwie i 8 różnych Simów. Możesz mieć 6 zwierząt i Simów. Maksymalnie 10 członków gospodarstwa. *Zwierzęta mają nastrójniki i życzenia, podobnie jak Simy. *Zwierzęta mają wspomnienia. *Zwierzęta mogą mieć pchły. *Zwierzęta mogą współdziałać ze sobą. *Zwierzęta mogą odwiedzać sąsiadów, zwiedzać świat na swoją rękę. *Zwierzęta mogą pokazywać sztuczki, kiedy są przeszkolone. *Mogą robić wyścigi, skoki przez przeszkody. *Mogą zarabiać pieniądze i zgarniać trofea za prezentowanie sztuczek. *Nowe przedmioty w trybach budowania i kupowania. *Możesz budować stodołę z nowymi, specjalnymi do tego celu drzwiami. *Simowie w każdym wieku mogą wchodzić w interakcje ze zwierzętami. *Zwierzęta należą do Simów i są przez nich kontrolowane. *Mnóstwo nowych obiektów dla zwierząt jak i Simów. *Nowy wózek z lodami. *Konie, koty i psy mogą się rozmnażać. Genetyka i cechy mogą być dziedziczone. *Nie może dochodzić do mieszanek psów, koni i kotów podczas rozmnażania. *Można mieć szczeniaki, kociaki i źrebaki. *Możesz wybrać dla swoich zwierząt różne kołnierze i siodła. *Duża różnorodność węży, jaszczurek i innych. *Zwierzęta, gdy umierają ze starości, mogą powrócić jako duchy. *Nowe ubrania dla Simów ze zwierzętami, ubrania w stylu zachodnim. *Gra wciąż jest w fazie rozwoju, więc wiele się może zmienić/pojawić. Świat: *Appaloosa Plains - środkowo-zachodnia okolica w stylu hodowlanym i jesiennym klimacie. *Nowe królicze nory i typy parcel: ** Ranczo dla koni. ** Dżungla dla kotów. ** Psi park. *W mieście znajdują się kości dinozaurów i inne ich części. *Koty oraz psy mogą polować na ryby, ptaki, węże, żółwie, jaszczurki, chrząszcze i gryzonie. *Źrebięta mają negatywny nastrójnik, kiedy odbiera się je od matki. *Konie mogą jeść marchewki i inne produkty rolne. *Zwierzęta mogą wypędzać duchy. Tworzenie pupilków Cechy zwierząt Będziemy mogli wybierać dla naszych pupilów osobowość z wśród wielu cech: KONIE: *świniak *''agresywny'' *''zwinny'' *''odważny'' *''głupi'' *''posłuszny'' *''geniusz'' *''śmiały'' *''nie rzuca się'' *''leniwy'' *''głośny'' *''nerwowy'' *''staranny'' *''niedoświadczony'' *''nadwrażliwy'' *''szybki'' *''figlarny'' *''cichy'' *''nieśmiały'' *''przyjazny'' *''nienawidzi skakać'' PSY I KOTY: *''agresywny'' *''boi się wody'' *''dumny'' *''geniusz'' *''hałaśliwy'' *''leniwy'' *''lubi pływać'' *''lubi zabawe'' *''nie niszczy'' *''niemądry'' *''nizależny'' *''nieśmiały'' *''niszczycielski'' *''poszukiwacz przygód'' *''przyjacielski'' *''płochliwy'' *''schludny'' *''spokojny'' *''wierny'' *''łowca '' *''świniak'' *żywiołowy Długość życia naszych pupili Zdjęcia - meble w Zwierzakach. 6057484928 3721a20d1c z.jpg|Meble ogrodowe. 6057484110 358becb753 z.jpg|Kanapy, leżaki, stołki barowe a także... mrówki ! 6057483754 8ab187677a z.jpg|Krzesła i łóżka. 6057483056 5d47cd17f3 z.jpg|Meble łazienkowe. 6057482286 84fcd631dd z.jpg|Meble ogrodowe. 6056936039 e013b05b31 b.jpg|Półki na ksiażki i szafka. 6056935313 eac04982d6 z.jpg|Lampy. 6056934131 db6fb8ae95 z.jpg|Stoły i biurka. 6056933477 2934e9caef z.jpg|Meble kuchenne. Filmy thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px Galeria k,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,51294_Horses_TS3_medium.jpg| k,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,943758_The_sims_3_horse_2_medium.jpg| k,NjM4MTIwMTYsNDYyMDQwNjM=,f,455230_The_Sims_3_Pets_Trai_medium.jpg| Jkv.jpg| Dog.png| Kot i ryba.jpg| Horse ghost in The Sims 3.jpg| en:The Sims 3: Pets fr:Les Sims 3: Animaux & Cie Kategoria:Dodatki do The Sims 3 Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Zwierzaki Kategoria:The Sims 3 Zwierzaki